Freaks and Geeks 26: Love sucks and then you die
by Nicole5651
Summary: With the "Sweetheart's Day" dance approaching, everyone reevaluates their relationships, or lack of...


INT- DRAMA CLASSROOM

Kim is being fitted in an ugly sailor dress by a nervous underclassman. Behind her, people are milling around, practicing dance steps, songs, ect.

She looks at herself in the mirror and makes a face.

KIM

Ugh, why can't we be doing a play with good clothes?

UNDERCLASSMAN

We did grease last year.

KIM

(Mimicking)

"We did grease last year".

The girl looks hurt and continues sticking pins in the dress. Kim jumps back and yells out.

KIM

(Angry)

What the hell?

The girl is cowering on the ground

UNDERCLASSMAN

(Mumbling)

Sorry Kim, so sorry…

Julie Arst rounds the corner, and surveys the scene.

JULIE

(fake concern)

Is there a problem here? I heard yelling.

KIM

(suddenly chipper)

Nope, none at all. Leah here was just helping to fit my costume.

LEAH

Actually, my name is Lee Ann-

JULIE

(talking over her)

well looks like you might need to let it out a little. It seems a little tight in the waist..

Kim narrows her eyes at her.

JULIE

(fake sweetness)

Just a suggestion. I mean we wouldn't want Annie to look like a $2 hooker. It has to be realistic after all. We all know costumes help to make the character more believable. Too bad you are going to have to wear that hideous red wig, you have such beautiful hair.

KIM

(gritting her teeth)

I warned you Julie….

Lea-Ann whoever is looking back and forth as they are locked in a stare. Julie suddenly throws out a fake laugh and backs away.

JULIE

I'm just kidding, it looks great guys! I'll see you later!

Julie backs away and waves as Kim turns back towards the mirror. Julie gives her a quick loathing look before turning away. Kim looks in the mirror and plays with her hair. Lee-Ann watches her.

KIM

(to Lee Ann)

Come on Linda, I don't have all day!

INT- CAFETIRA AT LUNCHTIME

Harris, Bill, Neil, and Sam are sitting at a table together eating lunch. Bill looks depressed.

HARRIS

Well that was fast.

SAM

What?

HARRIS

Bill's little experiment in hanging out with the popular kids.

Sam and Neil shoot Harris a look and Bill looks over at the jock table. They are laughing and high fiving like idiots, but they don't look over at him. He sadly turns back to the group.

HARRIS

Someone had to say it.

SAM

(tentative)

Are you okay? Are- are you going to go to practice today?

Bill nods

BILL

(defensive)

Yeah, I'm not afraid of them!

NEIL

Well you should be.

BILL

(defensive)

Why? Why should I be afraid? I like running track. Plus, I talked it over with my mom and Ben last night. They are forcing me to stay on anyway. They said quitting the team would be like running away.

NEIL

What? They can't do that! Those guys are going to eat you alive. Now that they know Fredricks is with your mom- I mean- do you realize how many mom jokes there are in the English languge?

SAM

I think he heard most of them the other night.

Neil glances over at the jock table nervously.

NEIL

I mean what if they beat you up, like to a bloody pulp?

Everyone rolls their eyes.

HARRIS

Well I don't think they are going to do anything too terrible in school. And they wouldn't dare beat you up or make a mom joke in front of Fredicks! I agree. I think you are pretty safe.

BILL

They aren't going to beat me up. But I am pretty sure we aren't friends anymore.

He looks sad. Suddenly Vicki approaches the table and hands Neil a piece of paper.

VICKI

Hey Neil, Hi guys.

Sam waves, but Harris and Bill just stare at her

NEIL

Hey

VICKI

So I looked it over and I think you got them all right. And if Mr. Chen is using the same test as last year, I know there is going to be a World War two timeline in there.

NEIL

Thanks Vicki!

VICKI

No problem. I'll see you after school?

NEIL

Yeah, okay bye!

She scurries away and the guys look at causal Neil, drinking a juice box, in shock.

NEIL

What? I told you we were friends!

BILL

You didn't tell me!

NEIL

Well, you've been preoccupied.

BILL

How can you be friends? You are in love with her!

NEIL

(casual)

Please, I'm not "in love" with her.

HARRIS

I thought you were.

SAM

Yeah

Everyone mumbles and nods in agreement.

NEIL

(flustered)

Okay okay maybe yeah a little. But Vicki wants to be friends. She WANTS to be. I don't know. I'd rather be friends because she wants to, then be in love with her and have her not want to be around me at all.

HARRIS

I think that's very wise.

NEIL

Thank you, Harris.

BILL

(still in shock)

But what, I mean how- Where are you guys going after school?

NEIL

Oh! There is a pointillism exhibit at the DIA. None of Vicki's friends wanted to go with her. So she asked me to come.

SAM

Really? The DIA is boring.

NEIL

That's because you have no taste Sam, you aren't cultured. Vicki and I love art, and especially

(in horrible French accent)

Georges Pierre Seurat.

The geeks laugh at him.

BILL

(sarcastic)

Vicki and I? Yeah, you guys are just friends.

NEIL

What? Vicki loves art. I love art. We both love art.

BILL

Well, last week, you called your replica of the Starship Enterprise Art! Are you going to show her that too?

They all laugh.

NEIL

(under his breath)

It is art!

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY, DAY

Lindsay walks down the hallway with Kim, Kim is talking to her. Lindsay is only half listening, she is observing couples everywhere around her. Some girl has flowers, another one balloons.

KIM

So I told her, "we already have a

solo in the second act!" I mean,

she isn't that good of a singer

anyway.

She waits for Lindsay's response.

Lindsay?

LINDSAY

(coming out of a daze)

What? Is it a holiday or

something? Why does everyone have

flowers and balloons and stuff?

KIM

oh it's sweetheart week. The

student council created this

stupid holiday so we will all buy

candy and flowers and stuff. Then

they can give all the money to the

school for some stupid dance or

something.

They pass a couple making out

LINDSAY

Like a fake valentines day for the school? how stupid!

KIM

Something like that- do you think I

should dye my hair for the show? I

mean I'm supposed to wear a wig

but this would be much more

authentic, you know?

LINDSAY

What color?

KIM

Hello? Annie? Red! Oh we could go

get dye at the drugstore after

school and then do it at my house!

LINDSAY

That stuff stays in

your hair forever, is that what

you want?

KIM

Who cares if it does, I'm sick of

my hair anyway, PLEASE LINDSAY!

Help me.

LINDSAY

I don't know Kim, what if I mess

it up or something?

KIM

You can't mess it up, you just

take the stuff and put it on! I

used to do my moms all the time,

and we frosted her hair.

(begging)

Pleeeeeease!

LINDSAY

(reluctantly)

Alright, alright.

KIM

Really? Thanks! I knew I could

count on you!

Lindsay nods, looking nervous. She spots Stacey and Sam talking intimately in the hallway and seems sad.

PAN TO- STACEY AND SAM TALKING IN THE HALLWAY

SAM

(joking)

So, do you want a rose for "sweetheart day" ?

STACEY

No! Ugh, I'm so not into that. I mean, you don't need a special day to show you care.

SAM

(confused)

So you are saying you DON'T want anything.

STACEY

No, I'm saying you should get me a rose and balloons every day!

Sam looks shocked and Stacey starts laughing.

STACEY

I'm kidding! No, don't get me anything. Come to the dance with me.

SAM

Where you planning on taking someone else?

STACEY

No, but you didn't ask me to go yet, and it's Friday!

SAM

(monotone)

Stacey. Do you want to go to the dance with me?

Stacey shuts her locker and turns to him and smiles.

STACEY

(over excited, faking it)

Oh Sam, I thought you would never ask! Yes!

They laugh

SAM

Shut up!

STACEY

Okay, I gotta go!

They quickly kiss

STACEY

Bye Sam!

She walks away, passing Bill and Neil who are walking toward Sam who has a dreamy look on his face. They approach him.

SAM

Hey. Are you guys going to the dance?

Bill and Neil speak at the same time.

BILL

(turned off)

No

NIEL

(excited)

Yeah!

Sam is taken aback by their reactions.

BILL

(to Neil)

Who are you going with? And don't say Vicki, it's not Vicki.

NEIL

No, it's not Vicki. I'm going by myself. To hang out. And Vicki will be there too.

(smug)

We are both going stag.

Bill and Sam both roll their eyes.

EXT KIMS DRIVEWAY.

Lindsay and Kim are standing on her drive way. Kim has hair dye in her hair and its up in clips. She pulls out a cig and offers it to Lindsay, who waves it away.

KIM

Okay how long did the box say?

LINDSAY

20 minutes.

She looks at watch.

KIM

(nervous and excited)

I'm excited. I think it will look good. Do you think it will look good?

LINDSAY

I don't know, you're blond, everyone wants to be blond.

KIM

Yeah, but redheads are different, exciting

(posing)

Sexy, like Ann Margret!

Lindsay laughs.

KIM

But seriously Lindsay, I need a fresh start, I need to meet some new guys. This sweetheart week thing is depressing.

Lindsay nods, she understands.

LINDSAY

Tell me about it.

There is a short pause

What about someone in the drama club?

Kim laughs hysterically

KIM

What no way! Those guys are dorks! And they aren't interested in girls if you know what I mean.

LINDSAY

(shock)

Really?

KIM

(laughing)

Oh yeah. I caught Devon Barrett and Jim Gallo in the wardrobe closet. They technically weren't doing anything, but what are two guys doing alone in a wardrobe closet? They looked pretty guilty to me.

LINDSAY

(laughing)

WOAH! Oh my god!

They laugh together, Lindsay loosens up a little.

KIM

(joking)

Well you could always get back together with Nick, he is single now.

Lindsay shakes her head

LINDSAY

No no no, he is just way to intense, and Sarah only broke up with him a week ago!

KIM

(nodding)

Yeah. Doesn't handle breakups well...

She sighs. Lindsay nods.

Or, I could just get back together with Daniel.

Lindsay has panic in her eyes but keeps a smile plastered on her face.

LINDSAY

Hmmmmm.

KIM

(hiding her embarrassment)

I mean, I'm not that desperate.

Lindsay looks at her watch

LINDSAY

(loudly, interrupting)

It's time to wash it out! We should do it, now!

Kim throws her cigarette on the ground

KIM

Shoot! Lets go!

They run inside toward the house.

EXT. OUTSIDE BLEACHERS, DAY

Ken, Amy, Daniel, and Lindsay are under the bleachers hanging out.

AMY

You guys, look what Ken got me for Sweethearts week!

She holds out a small Teddy Bear and Daniel breaks into hysterical laughter. Ken looks pissed and horrified, grabs the bear out of her hands and hides it behind his back.

AMY

(to Ken)

Oh, come on, I couldn't resist!

LINDSAY

Ken, I'm shocked! I didn't take you for a romantic.

KEN

(defensive)

I'm not!

Nick walks up, sullen.

NICK  
Hey guys.

DANIEL

Hey, how you doin Nick?

Nick shrugs and settles in, leaning against a pole.

DANIEL

If it helps, Ken got Amy a teddy bear.

NICK

(smiles)

Really? No way!

AMY

(proud)

Yep. Look!

She pries the bear out of his hands and waves it in front of Ken's face. Ken sighs and rolls his eyes. Nick cracks a smile.

AMY

(to Ken)

Don't be embarrassed! I love it.

She laughs. Ken puts his arms around her waist.

KEN

Alright, alright, enough already! So I bought Amy a stuffed bear. Get over it everybody.

NICK

(looking down)

I had to go talk to student council to cancel my order. I bought Sarah balloons and a rose a few weeks ago. She would have loved it.

LINDSAY

Oh my god, what if you forgotten? If they still delivered everything to her, during class and everything?

DANIEL

You dodged that bullet.

NICK

Yeah.

Amy and Ken fight over the bear, laughing and sharing a moment. Nick watches them.

NICK

Maybe I should still send it to her.

Lindsay speaks out of turn, unable to control herself.

LINDSAY

No!

Daniel and Nick stare at her.

LINDSAY

Um, I just think that you know, when it's over it's over.

NICK

But she loved flowers and candy and stuff. Maybe she will realize what she is missing.

DANIEL

No man, we have been over this before. Do you really want a girl that demands that kind of stuff of you anyway?

Nick shakes his head and sighs dramatically, Ken and Amy are now kissing. Daniel suddenly stands up.

DANIEL

I'm outta here! This is too depressing.

He stands and pushes Ken on the back. Ken looks up, embarrassed. Lindsay and Daniel meet eyes briefly.

DANIEL

(to Amy and Ken)

Get a room kids!

He walks away and back towards the school almost directly into Kim who is sporting her new red hair.

DANIEL

(not looking up)

Watch it red!

KIM

Um- walk much?

They walk a few steps past each other. Kim turns around, realizes it's Daniel and hardens.

KIM

(louder)

I said- Desiro- WALK MUCH!! ? ?

DANIEL

(turning)

Not today fire cro-

(he blinks)

Kim?

KIM

Yeah?

DANIEL

Your hair!

He takes a step forward.

KIM

(bragging)

I dyed it for the play, I'm the lead you know!

DANIEL

Yeah. I hear you are pretty good.

KIM

I am.

DANIEL

(nods)

cool

He rubs his eyes.

DANIEL

Well I gotta get going, sorry for bumping into you.

Kim is shocked he is so distracted.

KIM

Alright

He turns and starts to walk away, quickly turning back.

DANIEL

Hair looks good!

He walks away and Kim looks stunned, she touches her hair.

INT. NEIL'S HOUSE-NIGHT

Sam, Bill, and Neil are sitting on the floor, doing homework.

BILL

So what are you wearing to the dance Sam?

SAM

I don't know.

NEIL

What's Stacey wearing?

SAM

(shrugs)

I don't know. Why?

NEIL

The girls like to coordinate. Like if she is wearing a red dress you should wear a red handkerchief in your pocket.

Sam and Bill laugh.

SAM

I'm not doing that, I'll look stupid!

NEIL

Well, it's what everyone does.

BILL

How would you know?

NEIL

Oh I know

Sam is thinking

SAM

(realizes)

I've never been to a dance with a date before. I have no idea what to do!

BILL

What is there to do? You put on a suit, go the gym and dance and drink punch for a few hours, then go home!

SAM

Don't I have to get her one of those flower things?

Neil snorts condescendingly

NEIL

A corsage? uh yeah.

SAM

(nervous)

Do I take her to dinner first? And I think those guys go to someone's lake house after the dance. They stay overnight. My parents will never let me go!

NEIL

Yeah you take her to dinner first. Sam, Stacey is a cheerleader. That's what they do for dances. This is a huge deal for them.

SAM

(worried)

I don't know, yesterday she told me she didn't even want a rose! She said people shouldn't need a special day to show they care.

NEIL

All girls say that, that just means she wants you to surprise her.

BILL

I don't think Stacey is one of those girls.

NEIL

You want her to be the only one of her friends without a corsage?

SAM

(upset)

I don't want her to feel stupid around her friends. Great! I'm not prepared at all! What am I going to do? I have nothing to wear, I don't have flowers, or dinner reservations!

INT PARK- NIGHT

Lindsay and Daniel are sitting on a park bench, making out. There is no one around. After a few moments she pulls away, pulling her arms around her.

LINDSAY

I'm cold

DANIEL

You want my jacket?

LINDSAY

(recoils)

No way, that jacket is gross.

DANIEL

My jacket is not gross, it's bad ass!

LINDSAY

OK- when was the last time you washed it?

DANIEL

Never. It's a leather jacket

LINDSAY

Didn't you puke all over it when you saw The Who?

DANIEL

(avoiding her eyes)

No.

LINDSAY

Yeah you did! Nick told me.

DANIEL

Damn it Nick!

Lindsay laughs and they smile at each other. He leans forward and she leans away and crosses her arms.

LINDSAY

Daniel, what the hell are we doing here? All we ever do is mess around!

Daniel leans in again

DANIEL

So you don't want to mess around anymore?

He kisses her.

LINDSAY

Noooo, I'm just saying that's all we do.

DANIEL

(matter of fact)

There is a dance this Friday, do you want me to take you?

She looks at him and laughs, he is half serious.

LINDSAY

You can't be serious.

DANIEL

(shrugs)

I don't know Lindsay, I don't know. What do you want me to do? I just asked you to a school dance!

LINDSAY

(smirks)

I know, it was sweet. But-

DANIEL

Yeah yeah, no one can know about us. Did I mention that-

(cupping his mouth and yelling into the playground)

I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAARE!

LINDSAY

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

She pushes his hands down and laughs as they push and shove each other. They kiss and Lindsay pulls away with a big sigh. She holds Daniel's head in her hands for a moment before dropping her hands.

LINDSAY

Do you want to go back to my house and study for our exam?

DANIEL

No.

LINDSAY

Me either.

INT. NEIL'S ROOM-NIGHT.

SAM

What am I going to do- the dance is Friday, and I have no idea what to do!

BILL

Why don't you just ask Stacey what she wants?

SAM

No, I don't want her to think I have no idea what I'm doing! And I don't want her to feel stupid around her friends.

NIEL

I can ask Vicki what the plan is if you want. Usually all those cheerleaders go together.

Bill makes a face

NEIL

Oh Bill, you are just mad because you aren't going!

BILL

Maybe I will go….

NEIL

NO!

SAM

Yeah, you should come, you can hang out with us!

NEIL

(to Bill)

But you don't have a date!

BILL

So? You don't have a date either!

NEIL

(annoyed)

If you come it will ruin everything!

BILL

Why?

NEIL

(mad)

Because! Because you will always be there, making stupid jokes, asking Vicki to dance, interrupting our conversations!

BILL

(mad)

I don't do that! Plus who cares if I dance with her? I thought you were just friends!

SAM

You guys, calm down.

NEIL

No! He always does this!

BILL

What? What do I do?

NEIL

You always try to take Vicki away from me!

BILL  
I told you, I already kissed her, last year, at Mona's party. So actually, you took her from me!

Neil throws his hands up in the air

NEIL

Oh no! Not this again, Sam and I both know you are lying!

SAM

Don't bring me into this-

BILL

(Yelling)

Well, it happened, so get over it. You can't accept it, just like you can't accept that you and Vicki are JUST FRIENDS. She doesn't like you! You are living in a dream world!

NEIL

Was I in a dream world when we went to the DIA together and she laughed at all my jokes? Was I in a dream world when she called here last night and we talked on the phone for twenty minutes? huh was it? ? ?

Bill says nothing, the two of them just stare at each other. Sam stands up.

SAM

Oh shut up, stop it! You are BOTH living in a dream world. The only world that's real is mine! And I'm going to a school dance for the first time- with a "cheerleader". And I have no idea what to do. THIS is real.

BILL

(quickly and loud)

I kissed her

NEIL

(yelling)

No you didn't! Get out of my house!

The two of them continue to argue as Sam gathers all his stuff and heads to the door. Neil suddenly turns to him.

NEIL

Where are you going?

SAM

Home, I've gotta find something to wear for Friday.

Neil turns back to Bill

NEIL

Now look what you did!!! Sam is leaving because you had to bring up this stupid story again! No one believes it!

They resume arguing as Sam rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him.

EXT. WEIR HOUSE.

Sam is riding his bike up the drive as Lindsay gets out of Daniels car and he drives away. They both trudge up the front steps.

LINDSAY

(to Sam)

Where were you?

SAM

I had dinner at Neil's. What about you?

LINDSAY

I was with Daniel.

(quickly)

Studying. Obviously.

Sam looks at her strangely as he pushes open the door. Howard and Jeane are sitting in front of the TV.

JEANE

Hey Kids.

LINDSAY

Hi

She flops down on the couch next to them. Sam buzzes by.

HOWARD

Sammy where you going?

SAM

Homework!

His door slams, Howard shrugs and turns to Lindsay.

HOWARD

How was the Library?

LINDSAY

Fine. It's the library.

JEANE

Lindsay, I saw Millie's mom today. She told me there is a dance this Friday?

LINDSAY

(shrugs)

Yeah? So?

HOWARD

You're not going?

LINDSAY

(laughing)

No.

JEANE

Well Millie's going.

(smiles)

She has herself a boyfriend, Tommy something or other, met him at church.

HOWARD

That's where you should meet boys Lindsay, church!

LINDSAY

(amused)

You just like the idea of Millie's boyfriend being from church because they don't believe in sex before marriage!

HOWARD

You don't have to go to church to believe that. Men are pigs. I know! I am one.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

JEANE

So you aren't going to the dance?

LINDSAY

Mom, no!

There is a pause and Jeane picks at the couch.

JEANE

You don't have to have a date you know, just because Mille has one. You can go alone and just socialize.

Lindsay is offended

LINDSAY

I'm not going to the dance because I don't want to. Not because I don't have a date? You think I can't get a date? What about Nick?

JEANE

Honey Nick was a very nice boy but he wasn't they right boy.

LINDSAY

I'm curious mom, who would be the "right" boy. Someone like Millie's boyfriend? ?

JEANE

It's just a suggestion. Maybe try something new.

LINDSAY

Thanks for the suggestion. I have homework.

She gets up and walks down the hallway, stopping at Sam's room. His door is ajar and he is standing in front of his closet with his shirt off, muttering to himself. Lindsay bursts in, almost aggressively.

LINDSAY

What are you doing?

Sam pulls on a shirt quickly

SAM

Lindsay! Knock, Jeez!

LINDSAY

(laughs)

sorry.

SAM

I was trying to find something to wear for the dance.

LINDSAY

You are going to the dance? ?

Lindsay looks hurt.

SAM

(obvious, casual)

With Stacey.

She suddenly realizes.

LINDSAY

(smiles)

Oh yes, of course. Well what's the problem? Wear what you always wear. The navy suit.

SAM  
No, that's stupid.

Lindsay sits down on the bed.

LINDSAY

Why? It looks-

SAM

Stupid?

(looks down)

I look like a 5th grader in that suit. Neil was saying that my suit should match Stacey's dress.

Lindsay laughs.

LINDSAY

Well that's stupid, that's what all those cheerleaders do…

Her voice trails off

LINDSAY

Oh.

(brightens)

Okay well then maybe you should match.

SAM

I have to go to the mall tomorrow. Do you think I can get an advance on my allowance? I should buy her a corsage too.

LINDSAY

(surprise)

Sam you are getting her a corsage? That's that's so-

She pauses and nods.

LINDSAY

(wistful)

That's really sweet of you.

Sam exhales, nervous.

SAM

(worried)

I hope so.

INT. SCHOOL DRAMA ROOM

Kim is showing off her new red hair to a group of admirers. Behind her, Julie scowls.

DRAMA GEEK 1

How long will it stay in your hair?

KIM

What do you mean? it's permanent!

The groups gasps.

DRAMA GEEK 2

Wow, I don't know if I would ever be that devoted.

DRAMA GEEK 1

You are going to look so great on stage next week!

KIM

I know.

Ms. Losser approaches Kim, she is surprised.

MS. LOSSER

Kim oh wow! I don't know what to say, your hair looks great!

Julie can't take it anymore and approaches the group.

KIM

Thank You!

Ms. Losser touches Kim's hair in awe.

MS. LOSSER

I just assumed we would fit you for a wig, but there is no need! This looks great! This was not necessary, but still, wonderful!

KIM

(casual)

I just needed a change.

JULIE

(fake innocent)

Um, Ms. Losser, isn't Annie's hair traditionally very short and curly? I thought we were going to use a clown wig?

In some productions, yes. But Kim's hair looks wonderful, we can just throw in a few curls and Voila! We have Annie.

JULIE

Are you sure? I don't think it looks right.

She steps forward, holding a red clown wig in her hand and holding it out.

JULIE

We could try it on just to see.

KIM

(though gritted teeth)

I think it's fine.

MS. LOSSER

I agree.

(excitement)

You look great Kim!

She claps her hands together and steps away, ignoring Julie.

MS. LOSSER

I just can't believe the show is only a week away, things are coming together perfectly!

Kim thrusts the wig out of Julie's hands.

KIM

I'll take that.

JULIE

You look like an idiot, you know. You aren't impressing anybody.

KIM

Looks like Losser was impressed- but that's not why I did it.

Kim moves across the room towards the garbage can and Julie follows her.

JULIE

Yeah right.

KIM

For your information, I dyed my hair because I needed a change.

She glances in the dressing mirror on the left.

KIM

And it looks good.

JULIE

Says who? That freak boyfriend of yours?

KIM

He is my EX boyfriend, and yeah, he likes it.

They reach the garbage can at the front of the room and Kim throws the wig in the trash. A student carrying balloons approaches the front door.

JULIE

(to Kim)

You can't do that!- it's school property! MISS LOSSER!!!

Kim steps forward and gets in Julie's face.

STUDENT BY THE DOOR

Julie Arst? Is there a Julie Arst in this class?

Kim, Julie, and some nearby students turn to the student.

JULIE

Yeah?

The kid holds out the balloons and shrugs.

STUDENT

These were sent to you by a secret admirer for sweetheart day sponsored by the student council.

Julie looks shocked and takes the balloons and examines them.

JULIE

Thanks but who sent these to me?

STUDENT

(bored)

I just said- SECRET ADMIRER.

JULIE

Well yeah I know, but he had to pay for them somehow, don't you have it on your little list there?

Julie leans in and tries to look at the piece of paper the kid is holding. He leans back.

STUDENT

Sorry can't tell you.

JULIE

(whispering to kid)

Just tell me who is is, okay I won't tell anyone.

STUDENT

I have a lot of deliveries to make today.

He walks away

JULIE

Wait!

Kim rolls her eyes and Julie examines the balloons and begins to look suspious.

JULIE

(to Kim)

Did you send these?

KIM

(smirks)

To you? Hardly.

JULIE

You know like as a joke- trick me into thinking someone likes me, make a fool out of me in front of everyone?

KIM

(thinking)

Good idea but no, you aren't worth the $5 for the balloons.

JULIE

(smiles)

Who sent these? ? ?

KIM

Hell if I know. It's probably a mistake and they think you are someone else. Someone interesting.

Kim rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving Julie standing there, stunned. She spies two boys whispering, we can assume it's Gallo and Barrett. She slumps into a seat and begins thumbing though sheet music, quickly looking up at Julie, who is now surrounded by girls. Jealously spreads though her and she looks away twice before finally turning her back to them and focusing on the sheet music.

EXT. DAY STREET

Sam and Stacey are walking home from school. They are holding hands.

SAM

So- on Friday- what color dress are you wearing?

STACEY

Why are you asking me this? What if I want it to be a surprise?

SAM

Well what if I have a surprise to, but in order for you to get it, you have to tell me what color dress you are wearing.

STACEY

Is this a trick question? Sam I told you, I don't need anything fancy. I just want to hang out with you and my friends and dance.

SAM

(laughs)

It's not a trick question. I just want to know about the dress.

STACEY

Well I have two. One is blue and the other is pink. Which one should I wear?

SAM

(no hesitation)

Blue, definitely blue. You look pretty in blue.

STACEY

Thanks Sam.

Suddenly, a car pulls up next to them. Neil's brother, Barry is driving. Neil is hanging out the front window.

NEIL

Hey Sam!

SAM

Hey guys, hey Barry! What are you doing?

BARRY

Hello Sam! Are you going to introduce me?

Sam looks confused.

SAM

Huh?

BARRY

To your girlfriend.

Sam suddenly realizes.

SAM

Oh! Sorry. Barry this is Stacey, Stacey this is Barry, Neil's-

STACEY

Older brother- yeah I remember.

(to Barry)

Hi!

BARRY

Hi!

SAM

What are you guys doing?

NIEL

Barry is home from college for the weekend and he said he could drive us to the mall. I know there are some things you wanted to take care of.

SAM

Right now?

Neil looks at Stacey.

NEIL

Don't worry Stacey, it's all for a special surprise Sam has planned for you. I'm helping him.

STACEY

(laughing)

He was just about to tell me all about it!

NEIL

Well I hope not, because it's a surprise!

(to Sam)

Well are you coming or not?

SAM

I'm walking Stacey home right now!

STACEY

(to Sam)

No! go! It's fine!

BARRY

We can drop her off on our way!

Sam looks from Stacey to the car to Stacey again.

STACEY

Sam, it's fine. I have a lot of homework.

SAM

Alright, okay.

Neil cheers and Sam and Stacey skip towards the car.

INT. PLAYGROUND-DAY

Same playground from earlier. Some random freaks are hanging out. Nick and Mark are sitting in a tree house, passing a joint. Stroker is laughing with a random freak chick, Ken and Amy by the swing set. Daniel is sitting on the same bench he and Lindsay were on days before. Kim and Lindsay approach the bench. Daniel puts his hand up to both of them, Lindsay nods but looks down, Kim smiles briefly.

LINDSAY

(to Kim)

There's Amy, let me just grab my history book, one second.

She runs off, leaving Kim standing next to Daniel, kicking a rock.

KIM

So what are you doing here?

DANIEL

Nothing really. Anything not to go home, you know?

KIM

Tell me about it.

DANIEL

What about you?

KIM

Lindsay forgot her history book.

Kim gestures towards the group by the swing set. They are talking and laughing. A little kid approaches them and Ken makes a scary face and yells out. The kid runs away crying and the group laughs. Amy hits Ken casually. Kim glances at Nick up in the tree house.

KIM

You think Nick's okay?

DANIEL

I don't know, probably not. He's been burned by girls way too many times.

KIM

Yeah, but at least this one made sense, I mean Sarah?

(snorts)

Come on, that's chick was a drag. She didn't know him at all. At least he knows why.

DANIEL

(with slight distain)

Yeah.

There is a long pause, Kim looks down.

KIM

Didn't take you that long to get over us, huh?

Daniel smirks.

DANIEL

Maybe not. You weren't around.

Kim sighs loudly.

KIM

Listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't explain anything-

DANIEL

It's fine.

KIM

I wasn't thinking, I just left and when I got back I didn't know how to deal with it- with you. Then I found out you had a new girlfriend so I figured you didn't care anyway-

DANIEL

(quietly)

I cared.

Kim sits down on the end of the bench far away from Daniel. Lindsay glances over at them from a distance.

KIM

You did?

DANIEL

Kimmy- You took off- you never called or wrote, or even told me you were going. I wasn't going to wait around for you, I'm not some kind of idiot!

KIM

I know! We just never talked about it- it was over. Just like that.

DANIEL

Yep.

KIM

I miss you sometimes.

DANIEL

(not looking at her)

Me too, but then I remember I don't know you anymore. We can't go back in time.

Kim's becomes emotional.

KIM

Why can't we Daniel?

Daniel has emotionally checked out of the conversation but Kim is still there. He watches as Lindsay starts to come back towards them, holding her history book. He stands up and swiftly turns back to Kim.

DANIEL

(harshly)

You might want to think about why we are just having this conversation now. You got on that bus six months ago.

Kim looks devastated for a moment but sees Lindsay approaching. She collects herself.

LINDSAY

(to both of them)

Hey

DANIEL

I'm leaving

He exits.

LINDSAY

(put off)

Um, okay bye!

She looks at Kim nervously and sits down on the bench.

LINDSAY

What just happened?

KIM

Nothing.

Lindsay, turns around to see Daniel pulling out of the parking lot. She swallows hard.

LINDSAY

Kim, come on. What did he say to you? I can tell when you are upset.

KIM

(shrugs)

I guess he's pissed I never "officially" broke up with him or whatever.

Lindsay looks slightly stung but relived it had nothing to do with her.

LINDSAY

Really?

KIM

He said he misses me sometimes.

Lindsay is shocked

LINDSAY

Oh.

KIM

Yeah.

LINDSAY

(faking it)

Well um are you okay?

KIM

(also faking it)

Oh yeah no, I'm fine. I just think this sweetheart week thing must of got to him. Seeing all these couples around and everything, it probably reminded him of us.

LINDSAY

Do you think- I mean does he want to get back together?

Lindsay is trying her best to hold back her emotions.

KIM

What? Like I would ever do that! You know how much happier I have been this year without him! Come on Lindsay!

Lindsay is starting to see though this and relaxes a little, playing into Kim's game.

LINDSAY

So much happier. And Hey! I bet you would have never been in the play.

KIM

No way would I have been in drama.

LINDSAY

Yeah!

Kim suddenly stands up, renewed.

KIM

Come on, I gotta run some more lines. I can't sit around feeling bad for Daniel all day!

Lindsay gets up, hiding a smile and follows her out of the park.

INT MALL- DAY

Vicki, Barry, and Neil are standing outside a dressing room in a cheesy clothing store in the mall.

VICKI

Okay Sam, come on out!

BARRY

Yeah lets see it!

SAM (VO)

Neil, can you come here for a second?

NEIL

Having issues zipping again?

Vicki, Barry, and Neil laugh.

SAM (VO)

No, shut up. Just come here.

Neil walks over and sticks his head inside the dressing room. Sam is standing there in suit pants and an undershirt. There are clothes all over the room.

NEIL

What! ?

SAM

(whispering)

Why is SHE here?

NEIL

Vicki?

SAM

Yes Vicki. Your new best friend.

NEIL

Sam! I thought she could help. She knows fashion, and she knows what Stacey likes. I'm trying to help you!

SAM

I don't need your help. And this is embarrassing.

NEIL

Please. Vicki doesn't care. We are all friends here.

SAM

You are just trying to show off your new friend in front of Barry.

NEIL

(gasps)

No! That's total BS. Now if Vicki was my girlfriend, I would have something to brag about. But we are just friends. That doesn't make any sense.

He looks around the room

NEIL

Try on the blue one next!

VICKI (VO)

Sam! Come out! I need to see the gray suit!

Sam silently stomps his foot and rolls his eyes.

SAM

(to outside)

Coming!

(to Neil)

Fine. But this is the last one.

Neil pulls his head out of the dressing room and Sam comes out dressed in a deep navy blue suit. He looks great in it. Vicki gasps loudly and approaches him.

VICKI

Sam! It looks great! Look at all those clean lines. Stacey is going to love this.

BARRY

On sale too, you can't beat the deal.

SAM

(quietly)

It's $150! I wouldn't say it's a great deal.

NEIL

A suit like that is a great investment.

Sam rolls his eyes and turns towards the mirror. He is surprised by how good the suit looks. He sighs. Vicki runs up and puts a blue handkerchief in his pocket.

VICKI

There. Now you match Stacey's dress!

SAM

She's wearing the blue one?

VICKI

Yep. But you weren't supposed to know that. I can tell you other things you aren't supposed to know like what her favorite restaurant is.

SAM

That's easy, it's Green Hamburgers!

Neil is watching Vicki in a trance.

VICKI

(laughing)

No, her favorite NICE restaurant.

SAM

(embarrassed)

Oh.

He looks at himself in the mirror

SAM

This is going cost me all of my birthday money.

Barry gives Neil a shove, throwing him out of his trance.

NEIL

Hey!

Barry just laughs and turns away as Sam heads back into the dressing room. Vicki takes a seat in a nearby chair.

BARRY

So who are you going to the dance with Vicki?

Neil looks horrified.

VICKI

(causal)

Oh nobody. It's so much pressure every year, the dress, the restaurant, where are we going to party after- this year I thought I'd take it easy, just hang out with my friends you know?

BARRY

(Nodding)

Really? - What about you Neil.

NEIL

Same thing, you know going stag, just hanging out.

Barry gives Neil a strange look as Sam steps out of the dressing room in his normal clothes.

VICKI

Sam let me show you where the rest of the handkerchiefs are!

Vicki stands up and follows him though the store. Barry looks at Neil.

BARRY

Neil, what are you doing?

NEIL

What?

BARRY

She's never going to go out with you, just get it though your head. She sees you as a friend.

NEIL

I know that!

BARRY

Do you? Do you really know that? Or are you hoping that once you spend enough time together, once she gets to know you… Things could change.

NEIL

Well it's possible, they could!

BARRY

They won't. I've been though this- remember Laura Tarzi?

NEIL

No.

BARRY

Well Laura was in my history class. And she was cute. And we were friends. Expect for I was madly in love with her. I watched her go on dates with other guys, when they would break up she would come to me crying. We ate lunch together every single day for months.

NEIL

And she never went out with you yeah yeah.

BARRY

No- she went out with me- to make her ex boyfriend jealous. After they got back together she never talked to me again.

NEIL

Well Vicki's not like Laura. She would never do that.

BARRY

Maybe not, but my point is Neil- She doesn't see you the same way you see her. And that's never going to change. You are just a friend to have around when it's convenient for her. Vicki's popular and cute- she has tons of friends right?

NEIL

Yeah.

BARRY

So you gotta wonder how long this is going to last. Don't put all your eggs in one basket. Focus on other girls.

NEIL

(miserable)

There isn't anyone else.

BARRY

Oh come on, I promise there will be.

Suddenly, Vicki rushes up.

VICKI

Neil, come quick, some girl just said Bob Seger is in the food court. He's signing autographs!

She puffs out her hair, applies lip-gloss and throws her purse at him. He catches it.

VICKI

Come on! Hold my purse!

She runs off and Neil stands there holding her purse. Barry raises his eyebrows at him.

INT LUNCH ROOM-DAY

Nick, Daniel, Ken, Kim, and Lindsay all sitting at table. Around them are balloons, flowers, and student council selling tickets for the dance. Lindsay is in a bad mood.

LINDSAY

Ugh. Everyone is making out and holding hands today. It makes me what to gag. What's with all the flowers?

NICK

Flowers are so uninspired man. If you love someone, write a song, paint a picture, you know?

KIM

I don't know. I've heard some of your songs, and if it were me, I'd rather take the flower.

NICK

I'm good at song writing! "Lady L" was a good song.

The table snickers and Lindsay looks confused. Kim stands up.

LINDSAY

What? What are you guys laughing about?

KIM

I gotta go find that Tim geek so I can copy his homework before math class.

She leans in between Nick and Lindsay.

KIM

Oh and "Lady L" was some lame song Nick wrote for you when you guys were going out.

Kim slips away as Lindsay's eyes widen in shock and Ken and Daniel continue to laugh. Nick looks down and Lindsay glances over at the boys laughing before looking back at Nick.

LINDSAY

You wrote me a song?

NICK

(embarrassed)

yeah, kind of.

LINDSAY

(uncomfortable, but touched)

How come you never played it for me?

KEN

Because it sucked!

NICK

(to Ken)

Shut up!

(to Lindsay)

It's not a big deal, can we not talk about this right now? It's pretty embarrassing seeing the circumstances.

He gestures around the room at all the pink, candy, balloon's and flowers and couples.

LINDSAY

(kindly)

Yeah, sure.

Daniel and Ken have finally stopped laughing. Lindsay takes a deep breath and surveys them.

LINDSAY

So what's everyone doing tonight?

KEN

I've got a date with the Mrs. She wants me to go to some girly movie.

NICK

Nothing much, this breakup reminded me it's been a long time since I have written any music. I think I'm going to stay in and focus on that. Use the emotion. Hopefully come up with some great stuff.

(to Lindsay)

But you can come over if you want.

It's suddenly super awkward at the table.

NICK

(to everyone, backpedaling)

I mean you all can- you can come over and hang out.

DANIEL

Thanks man, but I'm busy.

Lindsay perks up, curious.

LINDSAY

(challenging)

Why? What are your plans Daniel?

DANIEL

(shrugs)

Probably hang out with my brother, smoke, listen to music.

LINDSAY

(suddenly sarcastic)

What no girls on sweethearts day?

DANIEL

Noooo

There is silence as she stares him down.

NICK

(stands up)

I'm going to get some Jell-O

KEN

Hmmm, Jell-O, hold up.

They walk away together. Lindsay stabs at her food gloomily and avoids Daniel's gaze.

DANIEL

What was that about?

LINDSAY

Nothing. I just wanted to know what your plans were tonight.

DANIEL

(frustration)

Should I have told the truth? That I will most likely spend tonight making out with you for a few hours until you freak out and tell me we have to stop?

LINDSAY

(offended)

Excuse me? ? ?

DANIEL

You are always saying it's wrong, or your parents will hear or whatever. Are we ever going to-

LINDSAY

(panic and furious)

Shhhhhhhh! I can't believe this! You know what? No- I'm not having this conversation now!

DANIEL

(bored)

Why? Someone might hear us?

LINDSAY

(angry)

You are such a jerk sometimes! Do you think it's easy to see everyone around here making public service announcements that they are a couple? ?

Daniel shakes his head in defeat

DANIEL

(defeated)

I really try to understand but I just don't get you, Lindsay.

LINDSAY

I'm sure you don't. Just forget it. And my dad was right. Men are pigs!

DANIEL

(obnoxious)

Well then Oink Oink, I'm fine with it.

Daniel laughs, totally obnoxious as Lindsay grits her teeth in frustration and stabs even harder at her food. Nick and Ken come back and place a plate of green Jell-O in front of Daniel.

KEN

We brought you a surprise. Happy sweetheart day.

They sit down and Daniel looks at the Jell-O

DANIEL

Wow, you guys must really love me!

Daniel digs in, flashing an obnoxious smile at Lindsay.

INT. WEIR HOME-

Dinner table. Only Jeane and Lindsay are there Lindsay looks gloomy.

JEANE

More mashed potatoes? ?

LINDSAY

No, I'm not very hungry mom.

Jeane looks at Lindsay sympathetically.

JEANE

Lindsay honey are you okay?

LINDSAY

(snaps)

Mom, I'm fine!

JEANE

This is about the dance, isn't it?

LINDSAY

(laughs)

I can assure you, it's not.

JEANE

(gently)

Just because Sam is younger then you and he is taking his girlfriend to the dance, it's doesn't mean you won't some day. Different people move at different speeds. Jeez, I didn't have my first boyfriend until I was 19 years old.

LINDSAY

Mom- I don't want to go to the dance, I'm glad Sam's going.

JEANE

(pleasant surprise)

That's sweet Lindsay. I can't wait until Dad gets home- we can hear all about the car ride to the dance.

CUT TO

Sam and Stacey sitting in the back of the station wagon awkwardly in silence. Howard is humming along with the radio and looking at them though the review mirror. Cut back t Weir kitchen.

JEANE

Sam looked so handsome. And Stacey- she's adorable, don't you think?

LINDSAY

(sarcastic)

She a real stunner.

Jeane stands up and clears Lindsay's plate.

JEANE

Well if you aren't going to eat, at least you could help me clean up.

Lindsay drags herself over to the sink to help.

EXT. PARKING LOT

Sam and Stacey are being dropped off by Howard in the parking lot of a restaurant. He calls out to them before Sam shuts the door behind them.

HOWARD

Okay kids, have fun but be careful, no funny business, okay*? I'm serious!

STACEY

(giggles)

Okay Mr. Weir, thanks!

SAM

Bye Dad!

He drives away and Stacey starts towards the restaurant but Sam grabs her arm.

SAM

Wait!

She turns around to face him and he pulls out a corsage. Her eyes widen.

STACEY

Oh my god Sam! It's beautiful! I love it!

She throws her arms around his neck and then pulls back, kissing him on the lips. She puts it around her wrist.

STACEY

Thank you so much! I love it.

SAM

Your welcome.

She smiles at him, then looks at her wrist and smiles and grabs his hand, leading him into the restaurant.

STACEY

Come on, we are going to be late!

INT. FANCY RESTURANT.

Sam and Stacey approach the hostess. In the middle of the restaurant, there is a long table where about 15 jock and cheerleaders dressed in formal wear are being loud and obnoxious. The other diners are giving them dirty looks. Cindy stands up and waves them over.

HOSTESS

Can I help you?

STACEY

Yeah, we are with that group.

SAM

Actually, it's Weir, party of two.

(nervous)

I called yesterday.

Stacey looks confused and watches as the Hostess looks over a list.

HOSTESS

Ah yes here you are, right this way.

She grabs two menus and walks though the restaurant and Sam follows. Stacey trails behind.

STACEY

Hey Sam, I thought we were eating with those guys?

SAM

Yeah I know, but I thought this might be you know, a little more romantic.

Stacey smiles to herself as they pass the table of their friends. Cindy grabs Stacey's arm.

CINDY

Where are you going?

STACEY

I guess Sam got us a private table.

The jocks overhear this and start whistling and hollering. Sam turns around and waves.

SAM

Hey guys!

JOCKS

Yeah Sam!

STACEY

(to Cindy)

I'll see you at the dance okay?

Cindy nods as Stacey hurries to catch up with Sam and the hostess. Laughter comes from the big table and she looks behind her wistfully before heading to a quieter part of the restaurant. The hostess pulls out her chair and lights two candles as her and Sam sit down.

HOSTESS

Here you go.

STACEY

Thank You.

The Hostess walks away.

STACEY

Sam! This is so nice!

SAM

(smiles)

really? You like it? I mean we can go sit with those guys if you want.

Stacey glances over at the table

STACEY

No, this is perfect. It's very romantic. And I love your suit.

SAM

Vicki helped me pick it out.

STACEY

Get out!

SAM

No, really her and Neil have been hanging out a lot lately. They both took me to the mall. They said you would like it.

STACEY

Well they were right.

They smile at each other.

CUT TO

Half hour later. Sam is eating pasta and Stacey chicken. They are eating in silence but it isn't awkward. They just seem bored. They are listening to the other group laugh. Stacey looks over and watches one jock throw a roll at the other.

SAM

Is yours good?

STACEY

(nodding)

Yeah? Yours?

SAM

Yeah.

Suddenly Cindy appears at their table,

pulling on her coat.

CINDY

Hey guys! A bunch of us are going to swing by Todd's before the dance. His parents are gone and they have some beer and wine coolers there. Do you want to come?

Stacey and Sam look at each other, Stacey looks excited so Sam nods.

SAM

Yeah sure.

CINDY

Okay, come on- Todd's brother is driving us and he's outside, I think he can squeeze two more in his car.

Stacey starts to get up, Chicken hardly finished.

SAM

(realizing)

Oh wait- we still have to pay the bill, and I ordered chocolate soufflé.

STACEY

Can he wait, like 5 minutes?

Sam looks hurt that Stacey would want to leave so quickly.

CINDY

I'm sorry, guys no, he is already pissed he has been waiting for 20 minutes already.

Stacey suddenly sees Sam's disappointment and settles back down.

STACEY

It's okay, Sam and I have a lot to finish up here, you go ahead. But thanks for inviting us.

JOCK (OS)

CINDY! COME ON!

CINDY

(rolling her eyes)

Ugh, those guys have no manners, we are in a restaurant, god!

Stacey giggles.

CINDY

Okay, I gotta go, if you get a ride you know where Todd lives, right?

STACEY

Yeah

CINDY

Okay bye!

She dashes off. Stacey looks at Sam apologetically.

STACEY

I'm sorry! I had no idea you had this whole chocolate soufflé planned.

SAM

(shrugs)

It's okay.

STACEY

This is really really nice of you.

SAM

I wanted to do something nice. It's a school dance, I'm your boyfriend, you deserve it.

She blushes, forgetting all about the events prior, and leans over the table and kisses him.

INT- WEIR HOUSE, NIGHT.

Lindsay is laying on the floor in front of the television eating ice cream. The phone rings. She is watching "The Love Boat". Some cheesy couple is kissing. Lindsay snorts and rolls her eyes. Jeane finally answers the phone.

JEANE (OS)

Lindsay! It's for you! It's Kim!

Lindsay drags herself up and to the couch and picks up the phone.

LINDSAY

Hey Kim

CUT TO

Random house party. Some guy is break dancing and a group of people surround him. Everyone is drinking punch. It's a very artist crowd. Some of the drama club is there.

KIM

Lindsay! You gotta come down here!

CUT TO

Weir home

LINDSAY

Where are you?

KIM

At some party. This kid in the drama club invited me and I thought it would be totally lame and I would get some free beer out of it, but turns out, some of these drama geeks are fun!

CUT TO

House party. People are dragging a huge boom box and microphone into the middle of the living room.

KIM

I think they are about to Karaoke.

LINDSAY

I hate karaoke.

KIM

Lindsay, what day is it?

CUT TO

Weir house

LINDSAY

Saturday.

KIM

And what are you doing?

LINDSAY

Watching tv

KIM

What are you watching?

LINDSAY

(pauses)

Love Boat. With my mom.

CUT TO

House party. Some guy walks up to Kim, pulls three oranges out of the nearby punch bowl, and starts juggling them.

KIM

Lindsay, this place is a freak show, you have to get your ass down here.

Kim starts laughing as two more kids walk by. One wearing a clown wig, and the other nude.

CUT TO

Weir house

LINDSAY

I'm not in the mood, okay?

KIM

Alight . Fine. Your loss.

LINDSAY

I'll talk to you tomorrow okay-

She doesn't even finish her sentence before she realizes Kim has hung up. Lindsay hangs the phone on the receiver and leans back on the couch and sighs loudly.

INT- GYM

Bill and Neil are sitting in chairs at the dance. Around them people are dancing and having a great time. They look bored.

NIEL

I wonder when Vicki's coming?

BILL

Yeah. And where's Sam?

Stacey and Sam walk into the gym. They watch as he awkwardly takes her coat and carries it away.

NIEL

Vicki picked out Sam's suit

BILL

At the mall?

NIEL

Yeah, doesn't it look great?

BILL

It does, but I always thought he looked better in gray.

NIEL

Well, Vicki knows what looks best on people.

BILL

(sarcastic)

Oh does she?

Stacey approaches them.

STACEY

Hi Guys.

BILL  
Hi

NIEL

Hello Stacey, you look gorgeous this evening.

Stacey smiles and Bill rolls his eyes.

BILL

Where's Sam?

STACEY

He's checking our coats. Hey have you guys seen Cindy or Todd and those guys?

NEIL

Nope, I don't think they are here yet

STACEY

(cheerfully)

Okay, if you see Sam, tell him I'm going to look for them.

She walks into the crowd. Suddenly Neil spots Vicki across the room talking to some

girlfriends and stands up.

NIEL

There's Vicki!

Bill shoots his hand out in front of Neil

BILL

NOT so fast.

Neil swats Bill's hand away.

NIEL

What are you talking about? She said she was meeting me here.

BILL

Yeah, but maybe you don't want to seem to eager, running up to her the second she walks in the door?

NIEL

You just don't want me to talk to her, because then you will have to sit here alone and we both know that you aren't going to get asked to dance.

BILL

Fine, do whatever you want.

NEIL

(thinking)

Or maybe.. You know I'm going to think that so Ill go over there anyway and make a fool of myself.

BILL

(dismissive)

Do what you want.

Sam approaches.

SAM

Hey guys.

NIEL

Nice suit, lookin' good!

Sam adjusts his blazer.

SAM

You think? Really?

NIEL

Yeah! How are things going on your special night of romance?

SAM

Good. I think. I mean she loved the corsage and the dinner was nice...

He looks around.

SAM

Did you see where she went?

BILL

To look for the Cindy and the jocks I think.

NEIL

You should go find her, go into a romantic corner, slow dance, make out a little.

SAM

Neil! We are at the school!

NEIL

What do you think all those cheerleaders do at dances Sam?

BILL

It's true, everyone on the track team is always talking about making out.

SAM

Yeah, at make out parties, or when her parents aren't home!

BILL

A lot at dances too. I heard Mareen made out with Rob Katz in the broom closet at the homecoming dance.

NIEL

Take her to a special spot, tell her how pretty she is, you know? Do you want her to think you don't like her?

Sam rolls his eyes

SAM

You guys have no idea what you are talking about. I'm going to go find Stacey- to dance.

He walks away.

NEIL

Okay, that's enough of playing it cool, I'm asking Vicki to dance.

Neil stands up

BILL

Good Luck.

Neil walks across the gym. When Vicki sees him, she is genuinely happy and gives him a hug.

VICKI

Hey! You look great!

NIEL

You too. Do you want to dance?

VICKI

Sure!

Vicki gives her friends a wave and follows Neil out to the dance floor. All the sudden "do ya think I'm sexy" starts blasting. Vicki laughs.

NIEL

What?

VICKI

How are we supposed to dance to this one?

NEIL

Like this!

He suddenly whips around in a disco pose and Vicki stands there in shock.

NEIL

Oh come on!

Vicki shakes her head "no" and looks around to see if anyone is watching them. Neil beings to strut around her in a circle, hamming it up, singing to her.

NEIL

(singing)

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy..

He crosses one leg in front of the other and does a spin. He shimmies up to her and she beings to laugh. He grabs her shoulders and she wiggles away.

VICKI

What are you doing?

NIEL

Having fun!

CUT TO

Across the gym, Sam has finally found Stacey. She is talking and laughing with Cindy and the jocks.

STACEY

Hi Sam.

She grabs his hand and pulls him next to her.

JOCK 3

So then I said. "what the hell are you doing in here anyway- can't you read the sign?".

Everyone laughs but Sam. Cindy is grooving to the song.

CINDY

Come on guys, lets dance!

JOCK 3

Forget it, Rod Stewarts a homo!

CINDY

I love this song, come on, I see Vicki out there!

(to Sam and Cindy)

Come on guys!

Stacey lets go of Sam's hand and he follows the two girls to the dance floor where Neil is making Vicki laugh by doing the horrah around her. Cindy and Stacey laugh.

STACEY

(to Neil)

What the hell are you doing?

NIEL

Trying to get Vicki to have some fun.

STACEY

We will show her how!

Suddenly, Stacey falls into step with Neil, grabbing his hands and they are both spinning around and laughing. Cindy puts her arm around Vicki and they start dancing also. Sam moves around awkwardly. Neil is now spinning Stacey around, she is laughing and having a great time. He pulls her into a dip. She jumps up.

STACEY

Okay Vicki go for it!

VICKI

(unsure)

I don't know!

Neil laughs and swoops in, grabbing Vicki's hands and spinning her around. Stacey puts her hands on Sam's waist, getting him to move around.

STACEY

(laughing)

Come on Sam!

Cindy, Sam, and Stacey dance as a group. The girls are having a great time, but Sam seems is swinging Vicki all over the place in a crazy choreographed dance, Vicki is smiling and laughing.

SAM

(to Cindy)

Did you come with Todd or-

CINDY

(Laughing-interrupting)

Oh my god, look at Vicki and Neil!

They all turn their attention to Vicki, who has just slid under Neil's legs, spun around and lands in a dip. Cindy and Stacey clap and holler.

VICKI

(to Neil)

Wow.

NIEL

You liked that?

VICKI

I had no idea you could dance.

She stumbles up and he helps her.

NEIL

Oh yeah, I had to learn all sort of styles for my bar mitzvah.

YMCA comes on and all the jocks from before storm forward, knocking into everyone and laughing. They are clearly a little drunk. Everyone laughs but Sam is a little unsure.

NEIL

I'm going to get some punch.

He smiles at Vicki and walks away. She bum rushes some other cheerleaders jumping up and down and waving their arms. Neil looks back, planning on giving Vicki a smoldering stare, but she has already moved on.

GROUP

YYYYYYYYMCA! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE YYYYYMCA.

Stacey grabs Sam's hand and kisses him on the cheek. She laughs with the group and starts dancing and singing along to the song. When the chorus comes they all raise their hands in the air. Sam can't take it anymore.

SAM

(to Stacey)

You want to go somewhere private?

Stacey looks disappointed.

STACEY

(yelling over the music)

Now?

SAM

Yeah.

STACEY

After this song, I promise!

SAM

OK

She continues to bounce in the air, and Sam gestures to her that he is walking over to the snack table. She nods. Sam approaches Neil and Bill, hanging out near the snacks.

NIEL

Same old story huh? us hanging out at the punch bowl while everyone else has a good time- well same old story for Bill here. For Sam and I, things are changing.

SAM

(worried)

I don't know how much things have changed, going to a dance with a girlfriend is supposed to be romantic, Stacey doesn't even want to hang out with me. She would rather do the YMCA.

BILL

Well at least you have a date. Neil is here with Vicki, its just that Vicki isn't here with him.

NIEL

Hey! Did you see those moves, she was laughing, dancing around, she was having a good time.

SAM

I don't think that makes her your date.

NIEL

Maybe not, but it makes her someone who had fun dancing with me at a dance. That pretty close to a date.

The song ends and Stacey approaches them.

STACEY

(to Sam)

Hey, I'm ready.

Bill and Neil raise their eyebrows, and Sam takes Stacey's hand and leads her away. Vicki suddenly approaches with Cindy.

CINDY

Nice moves Neil!

NIEL

You want to dance with me next, I feel a salsa vibe coming on!

Cindy and Vicki laugh and help themselves to punch.

CINDY

Thanks but I should probably find my date. I think he is mad at me, I haven't danced with him yet.

VICKI

He's probably outside.

CINDY

Oh Yeah.

Cindy walks away.

VICKI

I'm so glad I came to the dance alone so I don't have to deal with that. I'm having a great time.

BILL

Yeah, it really takes the pressure off.

Neil elbows Bill in the side.

VICKI

I need to hear some rock and roll already. This DJ sucks.

NIEL

Yeah, tell me about it. I'm going to ask him to play some cheap trick, I'll take care of it.

Neil walks way towards the DJ booth and starts talking with the DJ. Some random girl walks up to Vicki to say hello and they start chatting.

INT- HALLWAY NIGHT

Sam is dragging Stacey down the school hallway, looking around. He finds a closet and ducks inside.

STACEY

Sam what are you doing?

INT-BROOM CLOSET

Sam somehow finds the light and pulls it on. A small amount of light shines between them.

STACEY

What is this?

SAM

Shhhhhhhhh!

He stares into her eyes but she looks uncomfortable.

SAM

(serious)

Stacey, tonight is really special to me.

STACEY

It's really special to me too!

SAM

Good, because you look so pretty in your dress and you are so cool, and sweet and you don't think I'm a total geek.

STACEY

Wait a minute- you are a total geek, that's WHY I like you.

SAM

Okay, so you think I'm a total geek.

They stare at each other for a second.

SAM

I'm going to kiss you.

STACEY

Okay.

He lunges forward and kisses her and they start making out.

.

Neil returns to the snack table, Gordon is now there talking with Bill.

NIEL

Oh hi Gordon, I didn't know you were coming.

GORDON

Yeah, my mom makes me come, she thinks it's important to socialize with girls. I told her it's doesn't make sense unless they socialize back.

NIEL

Well at least you can hang out with Bill.

GORDON

What about you? Did you really come here with Vicki Applebee?

NIEL

No, But I'm about to dance with her, for the second time. I made a request for her.

GORDON

What?

NIEL

Oh you will see.

DJ

SOOOOOOOOOOO You kids want to liven this party up with a little rock and roll? ?

Vicki looks over at Neil and laughs and smiles.

DJ

Here is one for ya!

Van Halen's "Dance the night away" blasts on.

GORDON

Ohhh! Good choice, Van Halen.

All three boys nods their heads to the music. Neil looks up at Vicki expectedly, only to see her walk on to the dance floor with another jock. He looks devastated.

NIEL

What? I can't believe this!

BILL

(sarcastic)

That you requested a song for Vicki and she didn't offer to dance with you in return?

NIEL

Yeah!

GORDON

Wait- what's the big deal? I thought Vicki was NOT your date?

Neil sighs and storms off in a huff. Bill stands up.

BILL

More punch?

GORDON

Sure, my mom doesn't pick me up for another half hour.

INT- BROOM CLOSET

Sam pulls Stacey's face away from his and stares into her eyes.

SAM

You are so gorgeous.

They kiss again, and suddenly Stacey bursts out laughing. They pull away.

SAM

What? What's so funny?

STACEY

"You are so gorgeous?" I don't think you have ever said that to me before.

SAM

(defensive)

So? Does that mean I can't ever say it.

STACEY

No, it's just not you. And what are we doing in here anyway? It's a school dance.

Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rose. It is crumbled and mashed but he hands it to her anyway. She looks confused.

STACEY

What is this?

SAM

It's a rose, for you.

He awkwardly reaches up and strokes her face. She looks at him for a second and then starts laughing again. He becomes enraged.

SAM

Don't laugh at me!

Stacey tries to compose herself.

STACEY

I'm sorry I'm sorry. But this is a school dance, take it down a notch.

SAM

You don't like this, you aren't having fun?

STACEY

(frustrated)

I do, like you, but no, I'm not having fun!

SAM

That dinner? the corsage? I planned it all for you.

STACEY

I missed out on dinner with my friends! We didn't even get to go to Todd's with everyone!

SAM

So that's what this is about? You made me ask you to the dance, why did you do that if you wanted to go to the dance with Todd and Cindy? Why didn't you ask them to be your dates?

STACEY

This is what you do at high school dances Sam, hang out with your date, party with your friends! I'm 15, not 35!

(quietly)

I mean maybe you don't know because you have never had a real girlfriend or taken anyone to a dance, or had as many friends as I do..

Sam's feelings are now hurt. He looks at Stacey for a second before opening the door and slamming it hard on her face.

INT- HALLWAY.

Sam storms back to the dance, things are winding down. Bill, Neil, and Gordon are sitting down in the same spot next to the snack table.

DJ

Okay kids, last song of the night. Grab that special someone, and hold on tight.

Air Supply "I'm all out Love" starts to play. Sam approaches them.

BILL

What happened?

SAM

She didn't like it.

NIEL

Didn't like what?

SAM

The dinner, the flowers, any of it.

He sits down dejected, watching the couples dance.

SAM

I mean look at all these people, they come here to dance with their dates. It's all about being with your girlfriend or boyfriend, not about friends.

He watches as Vicki and Cindy laugh and talk while they slow dance next to each other with their perspective partners.

BILL

I think it's about both. Anyway Vicki never came back over here to dance with Neil or even talk to him. But we all sat here and talked.

GORDON

(laughs)

Yeah, I told them about the time I farted in Mr. Meads class.

They all laugh and Sam smiles a little.

SAM

(to Neil)

No luck with Vicki huh?

They watch her dancing with some other dude.

NIEL

(depressed)

nope.

INT- WEIR LIVING ROOM

Lindsay is sitting on the couch reading a book, Jeane is doing a crossword puzzle. Howard yawns as he takes his jacket out of the front hall closet.

HOWARD

Okay, I'm going to get Sam, I'll be home shortly. Lock the down behind me, okay? it's late.

JEANE

Okay, honey.

She stands up and follows him as he walks out the door. Jeane locks it behind him.

JEANE

(to Lindsay)

Do you want more ice cream?

LINDSAY

No thanks mom, I'm good.

Lindsay hands Jeane her empty bowl without looking up. Jeane walks into the kitchen. Suddenly a loud engine sound is heard outside.

JEANE (OS)

My! That can't be your father, he is parked on the other side of the street!

Lindsay jumps up and runs to the front door windows.

JEANE (OS)

These kids today, the cars will wake up half the neighborhood!

Lindsay looks out the window just in time to see Daniels car peeling around the corner.

LINDSAY

Mom, it's only eight o clock. And it's a weekend!

She is still staring out the window, confused as to why Daniel was just outside her house. Jeane walks back into the room.

JEANE

Still, it's very disruptive!

LINDSAY

Mom, I'm going to get the mall okay?

JEANE

But Lindsay, your father already got-

Lindsay has already shut the door behind her. She hurries down the walkway, looking in all directions and heads to the mailbox. Lindsay opens the mailbox and something falls to the ground. She leans down to pick up a single red rose. She looks confused for a split second, and as it dawns on her that Daniel left it, she looks back down the street, as if he might come back. A crazy, girly insanely happy smile fills her face. Heading back towards the house, she slows down, hiding her smile as she opens the door. She holds the rose behind her back, making an effort to hide it.

JEANE

Lindsay, what the heck are you doing? You know your father already got the mail.

Lindsay skirts around her, walking backward into the hallway.

LINDSAY

(nervous)

I know, but I am waiting for mid- semester report cards and I thought maybe he had left something- forgotten an envelope or something. But- turns out he didn't!

JEANE

(timid)

No, I don't think he would forget that. You know your father watches for the arrival of those report cards like a hawk.

Lindsay lets out a fake laugh.

LINDSAY

I know! Of course!

Jeane smiles and sighs. Lindsay quickly walks into her room shuts the door behind her. She places the rose on her nightstand then sits down on her bed and stares at it, big smile on her face. She is in some kind of shock. She hugs herself and lies down on the bed.

FADE OUT


End file.
